The only one
by DelenaKlarolineKennetEndgame
Summary: after being attacked, Caroline is saved by two witches, but who sent them to protect her? her own guardian devil.


Caroline was walking down the dark street. The first party in college and she couldn't even get in the house. Just great. Ugh her life is just so unfair. First she drinks her new unexpected roommate's vervain-filled water, then, Elena ditches her so she can make out with Damon, and like that's not enough, her so-called boyfriend –ex-boyfriend, she mentally corrected herself- told her that he's not coming back because he found a new pack to replace her. It really shouldn't surprise her, though, after all, she was Caroline Forbs, the eternal second choice. _Well, not for everyone_, an annoying voice inside her head reminded her.

But it doesn't matter. He's in New Orleans, and he probably forgot all about you. And why would he remember? All you did was bitch him around and use him and most importantly, you used his feelings for you against him. When she got the message from Tyler, she cried. But not because he broke her heart, or because she loved him, like everyone probably expected her to. She cried because she wasn't sad like she was supposed to, and because he only confirmed her suspicions- that she made the wrong choice. Choosing him.

Not wanting to dwell on her huge mistake, she decided to go to the party, but since it was a crappy day, _of course_ someone _owned_ the place, and without an invitation, she couldn't even get in.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even hear the two men following her.

She thought back to the voicemail she got from Klaus, and a small smile graced her lips. She listened to it every night for the past week before she went to sleep. His voice was strangely comforting as it soothed her to sleep.

Suddenly her vampire instincts, if you can call them that, picked up on footsteps drawing closer to her. Men, by the sound of the loud boots hitting the pavement. Her first instinct was to turn around and bare her fangs to them.

Stop it, she scolded herself. They're just humans. You got way too paranoid, this is not Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here.

"Hey babe." One of the men approached her, and were now not more than a foot to her right.

She ignored him. Probably just a drunk guy coming from the party with a friend. Nothing to worry about.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" the other guy asked her and took bigger steps to catch up with her. He was now closer to her left. She was trapped between them.

"Look you should probably go back to your dorms, don't want to cause any trouble, right?" she laughed nervously. Come on Caroline, get a grip, you're a freaking vampire you can take on two drunk guys.

"Nah, I don't think so." One of the guys said as he slammed her into the nearest wall with vampire strength. Whoa, definitely not a drunk human.

"Mmm, maybe we can play with her a little bit before we kill her." The other guy purred as he bit his lip and played with a piece of hair.

The action reminded her of Klaus, when they worked together to find Silas and as they leaned over the table he tucked her hair behind her ear affectionately. She thought about Klaus and mastered up all of her courage as she spat out what she hoped was a confident warning.

"You two are making the biggest mistake of your life" though she was pretty sure it came out as a shaky squeak.

"Dave, no, it's too dangerous, she has friends." The guy that was holding her said to his friend whose name was apparently Dave, completely ignoring her.

Caroline struggled against them, why on earth were they so damn strong? She wanted to scream out in frustration. Sometimes, she was more of a trouble magnet than Elena, and that was definitely saying something.

"Oh come on, they're just a baby vamp and a cocky hundred fifty years old vampires, Johnny, we can take them. Please?"

Oh great, they're older than Damon, just my damn luck.

Johnny looked like he was actually going to consider it and was about to open his mouth when he suddenly dropped Caroline to the ground and screamed out in pain.

Caroline watched in shock as Dave, too, fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his head, and crying out in pain.

She looked everywhere wildly.

Who was doing this?

Were they going to hurt her too?

Should she run?

Fight or flight?

"You know, you probably should have listened to her. You were indeed making the biggest and last mistake of your life. " a witch came from behind them. Caroline was completely paralyzed. Maybe they were friends of Bonnie? She thought hopefully to herself, but she knew that wasn't the case.

"Lydia, you can stop now." Another witch came from the other side, and any chance of running away flew out the window. Great, first surrounded my killers\rapists and now into the hand of angry witches. Could this night get possibly worse?

"Aww, but Clara! I was having so much fun" Lydia pouted but stopped the aneurysms. Clara, Caroline guessed was the witch in charge smiled to Lydia but when she turned to Dave and Johnny, he face turned hard and she glared gaggers at them.

"Do you know what you've done?" she questioned them in disgust and anger she didn't bother covering up.

Dave looked at her in fear before he tried to escape, but he was somehow trapped, there was something like an invisible wall that prevented him from flying the scene.

Clara laughed coldly. "You arrogant vampire. Do you think we're stupid? This place is now spelled there's nothing you can do now except from begging **us **to kill you." She mocked him.

Dave glared at her, but you could tell he was about to pee in his pants. Not that Caroline could blame him. She herself wanted to run away as fast as possible from the intimidating witches. There was something about them, like an aura or something; you could tell they were extremely powerful.

"Marcel will overthrow him, and when he does, he will put you witches in your place, slaughtered in bonfires, fearing us!" Johnny said with determination, like he truly believed it.

Lydia glared at him and his hand suddenly went up in flames, and Caroline gasped.

"You dirty rat! Nik is the **real** king of the quarter, and you can't kill him! No one can! He is the best thing that happened to this damned city!" Lydia said with conviction and pride.

"Lydia!" Clara scolded her "don't be impulsive and for heaven's sake watch your tongue!" she added and Lydia's eyes widened and mumbled a quick sorry as she put out the fire.

Wait, Nik? Caroline thought to herself? King? Could it be…? She didn't want to hope.

"And what exactly did you think you were achieving in raping and killing his queen? The most painful death in history of time?" Clara mocked him.

**His queen?** Oh that idiotic hybrid and his annoying yet charming possessiveness. Now she was certain it was Klaus. She didn't know anyone else who was so possessive, and had an obsession with being alpha.

Dave hesitated and she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I will take pity on you…" Clara said and Lydia stared at her with bewilderment until she continued and a huge satisfied replaced the frown "and kill you ourselves".

Caroline watched in awe as the witches made their blood boil until the burst in flames and as the fire died down she saw their ashen faces and strangely, she didn't, she couldn't, feel bad for them. They wanted to rape her and then kill her just to get back at Klaus for overthrowing their latest leader, that from what she heard right now, was kind of a dick.

She was sort of surprised when she heard Lydia talking about him with such admiration. The witches were obviously not compelled, so that means that he earned their trust and loyalty in a good way, and not out of fear.

She smiled to herself and felt proud of him. Sure he was still his destructive, psycho, diabolical self, but he was definitely getting better.

"So, we're not supposed to tell you who sent us to protect you, so we would really appreciate it if you could just… forget about this encounter." Lydia smiles wryly at me.

I snorted. "Please! I know it's Klaus" I smiled at their shocked faces.

"H…How?" Clara stuttered and my smile got even bigger.

"Cause he's the only one who would be so possessive and call me his. He's the only one who truly thinks I'm worth to be a queen. He's the only one who's going to put me first. . He's the only one who would be so protective as to send people to watch over me if he can't. And He's the only one who knows me so well as to try to hide it from me." Caroline explained, turned around, and started to walk towards her dorm room, leaving two shocked witches behind her, all the while thinking to herself that she may be a trouble magnet, but at least she has her guardian angel. Oh well, guardian devil, but what difference does it make? He was after all, **her** all powerful, cunning, vicious, murderous, beautiful guardian devil.


End file.
